The Girlfriend Conudrum
by Angel of spring
Summary: Boredom, it really is a wonderful thing that can spark the most hilarious competition camp-half blood has ever seen. Luke, Percy's and Nico's pick-up line competition. co-written by me and talila14
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody this is a joint story between me and my friend talila14. please be nice about it and review at the end thank you**

* * *

One day at Camp Half-Blood Luke and Percy were very, very, very, very, very, very extremely bored. "This day is just turning out fan-tucking-fastic!" Luke moaned. Both of them were just lying on Luke's bunk in the Hermes cabin. Percy gave Luke a look that reeked of uncaring, and he rolled over onto his stomach.

Suddenly, Grover burst through the door of the Hermes cabin looking frazzled and out of breath. Jumping up and down he shouted, "Guess what guys?"

"What?" Percy mumbled stuffing his face into the pillow. "You finally realized not to eat yellow snow? Cause that's disgusting."

"NO!" Grover groaned.

Luke snickered. "Did you finally become a man?"

"In fact I did. I now have a girlfriend," said Grover proudly. Luke's eyes narrowed with instant suspicion.

"Say what now?" Percy peeled his face off of his pillow and gave Grover a confused look. "Grover does not have a girlfriend."

Grover shouted defensively. "Of course I have a girlfriend! I just gave her one of those cheesy pick up lines and she was all over me. And she's a daughter of Aphrodite." He instantly left the cabin, fumed with anger.

"i can't believe that Grover got a girlfriend before us," Luke stated as he got off his bed and started pacing.

"With a pick line to," Percy added still in a little shock from Grover's statement.

"Hey Percy i have an idea to get rid of our boredom," Luke stated proudly.

"Really what is it?" Percy asked.

"We have a pick up line competition!"


	2. Chapter 2

Percy and Luke exited out of the cabin and began their quest for the perfect girl.

"How about that one over there?" Luke asked, pointing to a sweet looking red haired girl whose hair was pulled downward into two long braids and her cheeks were covered in freckles.

"Oh come on, Luke. You don't need a girlfriend that is the real life version of Pippy Longstockings."

Luke sighed. "I guess you're right." He gave a short, almost unnoticed pause. "How about that girl?"

Percy whipped his head around to see where Luke was pointing. Immediately, his eye widened and his mouth dropped. "Dannnnnnng. She's gorgeous!"

They both were staring at a goddess (well, if she wasn't then she sure looked like one). Her sandy blonde hair was draped over one shoulder and complimented her bright blue eyes. She was wearing a simple white dress that flowed down to her knees. She walked with a majestic grace as if she was more than half part goddess. Her beauty and charm stunned everyone around her into a mini-coma. She even had a group of fans following her. Obviously a daughter of Aphrodite.

Luke smiled, eagerly. "Let's go."

"But," Percy hesitated. "She's too beautiful."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Dude, the day you get a girlfriend that hot is the day that the world ends. Just think of a pick up line and say it to her. Besides you won't beat me."

"Oh really? Well I've got the perfect line for her!"

"You're on!" Luke shouted as he raced towards the insanely beautiful girl, but just as Percy was about to run off after Luke, an arm clamped on his arm.

"Hey Percy. Do you mind if I try?"

It was Nico.


	3. Chapter 3

"N-Nico," Percy stuttered as said boy released the grip he had on his arm. Standing before him was one Nico di Angelo, wearing a black shirt with a purple bunny and his hair had been streaked orange with his bangs falling in one of his eyes.

"Why would you want to try Nico?" Luke asked slightly confused because it was known around the camp that Nico didn't really try anything with the girls so for him to ask to join there competition was very strange.

"Well there is nothing to do around camp so I thought that I would come see what you guys were up to," Nico said.

"Um Nico, do you even know what we are doing?" Percy asked.

"You're having some contest involving pick-up lines or something like that," he replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well if you really want to join then go use a pick up line on her," Luke said smugly.

"You mean Monique, the new Aphrodite camper?"

"Yup," Luke replied.

"Alright," Nico said as he went running towards the camper. Luke cast a quick glance to Percy before covering his hand a snickering, although the snickering stopped a few seconds later when the two boys saw Nico get a kiss on the cheek from Monique.

Percy looked towards Luke and gulped, "Is Nico going to win this contest?"


	4. Chapter 4

MUHAHAHAHA. I am finally finishing this.

The girlfriend conundrum

Final chapter!

The boys were all sitting back at Luke's cabin; Percy and Luke looking depressed, and Nico looking rather smug. When a knock came from the door, causing all the boys to run over and open it. Standing there was a flying unicorn dragon, which turned to Percy and Luke and bites their heads off and saying to Nico, "didn't I see your name in the dictionary next to SHAZAM because you are so smoking hot."

_**And they lived happily ever after.**_

_**What happened to them after is for you to decide.**_


End file.
